serenaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Serenaverve Magazine
Serenaverse Magazine has been published by Titan Magazines in the United States and the United Kingdom for fans of the television series Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills and several of its spin-offs, The Jones Chronicles, and Twin Witches. Serenaverse Magazine commenced publication in October 2017 and was issued bi-monthly. Covers Known Articles The Becca Files From the pages of the Official Serenaverse Yearbook - the - issue of Serenaverse Magazine, The Becca Files is an article by - about - who portrayed Tasha Jones' only daughter Becca Jones. In the article - explains what she enjoyed about playing Becca, what she liked about the series and how she felt about the final episode of the popular novel series, Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills. Meet Alexa Meet Alexa is an article from the - Issue of Serenaverse Magazine. It is an in depth interview with Amber Stevens about portraying ditzy witch Alexa Jones, in which she discusses her feelings toward portraying Alexa, the ending of Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills, how she felt about the shocking death of her character's sister, China Jones, Alexa's sense of fashion, and several of Alexa's love interests. All About Tina All About Tina is an exclusive in depth interview with - about her role as Tina Jones the youngest of the Jones sisters. She discusses Tina's sexuality, her relationship with a female mortal; her struggles after China's death, dealing with her mother's disappearance, and being a witch. The Demons on the Westside The Demons on the Westside is from the - edition of Serenaverse Magazine. It offers a short summary of every demon and evil magical being Kat Martin and her relatives battled in the form of a quiz. Evil Rises from the Grave Evil Rises from the Grave is an article found in Serenaverse Magazine - Edition. It discusses and describes the characteristics of the most memorable demons in Teen Witch of Baldwin Hills, The Jones Chronicles, and Twin Witches. Nana Nana is an article featuring Jo Marie Payton who portrayed Agatha Spelling also known as Nana, in every Serena Witch Franchise. In this article she disccuses how hard it must of been for the franchise to come to an end. She discusses her current projects and her favorite moments portraying the the grandmother of the powerful witches in Los Angeles and playing the role of such a powerful witch. Nana is part of the - edition of the Serenaverse Magazine. Forever Kat Forever Kat is a magazine article that was included in Serenaverse Magazine issue 12 that was released in the later part of 2017 in North America & UK. It is an in depth interview with Amandla Sternberg about portraying teenage witch, Kat Martin. It discusses how she felt about the series ending, topics that Kat encountered in episodes and what is next for her as well as her relationships with author, Maryam Wells. Kat's Sense of Style Featured in Serenaverse Magazine - Edition, Kat's Sense of Style is written by . It is an article is which Kat Martin explain her sense of fashion over the course of the Teen Witch series, along with styling and beauty tips.